Conventional laminated coil components include a coil as described in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2001-176725. This laminated coil component has an element body formed by laminating a plurality of ceramic layers and a coil conductor disposed inside the element body. The coil conductor has coil pattern portions disposed on the ceramic layers and including land portions at both ends and line portions between the land portions at both ends, and pattern connecting portions connecting the land portions arranged adjacently in the laminating direction of the ceramic layers.